Random AC Bits
by Noxomra
Summary: Sometimes for contests and other times just for amusement I write little oneshots that have to do with Assassins Creed. Now they're all in one place for everyone to enjoy.
1. death of

Blood was everywhere, spilling out so fast that Altair feared his friend would not make it. Templars lay dead all around them, the pair had been attacked while they traveled to Acre to try to get rid of the Piece of Eden that had corrupted their Master. Knowing they had it, the templars had surrounded them in the darkness of night and come out of no where. Both men fought bravely to protect the Piece, but while Altair walked away with only scrapes and bruises Malik had been stabbed and he was bleeding badly.

"Malik, hang on. Acre is not far, we can still make it." Altair gripped his friend by the shoulders, both of them on their knees since Malik could no longer stand.

"No, take the Piece and go, leave me behind. I will just slow you down, and there may be more templars on the way." Malik was already dizzy from the blood loss, he knew that if Altair tried to take him along now it would only mean both of them would die and the Piece would end up back in the hands of the templars.

"No, I will not leave you." Altair shook his head, knowing the horses had fled in the fight and they'd have to walk, but the lights of Acre were in sight and if they hurried...

"I said leave me!" Malik tried to shove Altair away, but when the bigger man didn't move he gave in and put his head in Altair's shoulder, sighing. Already the blood pool was huge, and Malik knew he wouldn't make it to Acre, not alive.

"Just...promise me one thing." He looked up at Altair, biting his lip. "If I become a hindrance, leave me. Don't let the Piece fall into their hands." Malik leaned on Altair as the light faded, his eyes and his body went limp.

"Malik..." Altair held back tears, knowing they would not help his friend now. But perhaps the Piece...Yes, it held extraordinary powers, maybe it could do something for him!

Digging it out of its place among his robes, Altair held the strange, discolored looking apple in his hands. He didn't know how it worked or why, but maybe, just maybe. Altair closed his eyes and kept one arm around his friend while he silently prayed. Despite all that had happened, he still held his faith and hoped that it would be strong enough.

It wasn't. Malik slowly slipped away in his arms, his unconsciousness from the blood loss was followed shortly by his death. Yet still, Altair prayed. He prayed that if there was a God, he not leave the assassin all alone in this world with no one to trust. Maria was long gone, the assassins had scattered after Al Maulim was defeated, and Malik was all that was left for him.

Night faded into the first rays of the morning light, and finally Altair gave up. He slid the Piece back into his robes and picked up the body of his dead friend, then began to walk towards Acre. If nothing else he intended to give the other assassin a proper burial, and find a way to hide the Piece away from the world where it would never cause suffering again.

...

A/N - This particular piece was written for doubleleaf on deviantART to accompany a picture she did. I pulled lots of strong emotions from the picture in hopes of creating the events of before and after that one still shot perfectly. Feel free to ask me if you'd like a link to her page and/or the picture that goes with this.


	2. A tricky fight

There is no color here, only black and white and gray. I see my opponent standing opposite of me, wearing the garb of an assassin with his hood pulled up to hide his face. Two golden eyes, standing out from the colorless world around me, peer out from the darkness and watch my every move as I draw my katars and put myself in position to strike. I find it odd that he has no weapons I can see, but there is little time to think as he lunges at me.

I quickly step to the left to avoid the attack, seeing a glimmer of metal under the sleeves of his outfit. Hidden blades, I think to myself, and make a point to avoid them from now on. Rain begins to fall, making our battlefield slick and even more dangerous than before. One wrong move could result in fatality, if not from cracking our heads open on the stone below then from our opponent delivering the killing blow while we are down.

The fight continues in such a manner, mostly lunges and dodged moves, both of us trying to keep our footing as the rain comes down harder from the colorless sky and splashes in puddles at our feet. Finally, tired of this game, I jump to the nearest wall and quickly scale the slimy stone surface, slipping once or twice but managing not to fall until I can haul myself onto a roof. My opponent is not long after me, even more agile than I and obviously far more used to climbing buildings.

Now the danger goes up one more notch. The ground is wet, and from this high place a slip could mean falling to ones doom. Yet still the battle rages, hidden blades clashing with katars as we attack, defend, feign and try to outwit the other. Finally, a hit is landed, a katar does more than graze cloth - it finds purchase in flesh. Red blood spills out, mingling with the gray rain until its brilliance is lost except for where it stains the cloth.

"You will pay for that." He growls before lunging at me once more, but this time I am ready for I have studied his moves carefully the entire fight and know all too well how he plans to attack.

Again I dodge, and this time I spin so that when he finally manages to regain his balance my katar is at his throat and he is at the edge. There is a moment of silence before he raises his hands in surrender, and I drop my blade only to raise it again quickly as he tries to attack. One hand blocks his blade while the other flies to grab hold of his other wrist so he cannot attack again. I was relaxed once and it almost cost me my life, I would not make the same mistake twice.

"Unless you want to fall to your death, I suggest you run on home and patch yourself up. When we cross blades again, I will not be so kind." I shouldn't let him go, I know, but I cannot find it in myself to kill him. Silently I pull my blade away and release my grasp on his wrist, though I dare not turn my back on him.

"Heh, you say that every time." He retorts, pulling his blades back into their hiding spots before wandering to the edge and looking down at the cart full of hay and flower petals. "Until we meet again, _amore mio_." And with that he is gone, over the edge and into the hay below. I rush to the edge in time to see him climb out of the cart and walk off, sighing to myself.

"_Fottiti! Figlio d'un cane, ma che cazzo?_ He calls that a fight? _Cane rognosso_." I spit, then go back to the other side to find my way down via climbing, having no intention of jumping into a hay bale and nearly killing myself. Our match for tonight is over, the rain still pours heavy as my feet touch solid ground again, but I am satisfied and I feel exhilarated as I walk the empty streets back to my home.

...

A/N - The Italian at the bottom is...Well, let's just say that if you can translate it then good for you, and if not then I'm sure you can get the gist of what's being said. I originally wrote this for a sort of spin off on the 100 themes challenge on deviantART, but the whole thing flopped and I wound up really not liking most of the pieces anyway. But this one holds a special place in my heart because it's me fighting Ezio, something I've always sort of dreamed about in a strange sense. Anyway, enjoy the randomness.


	3. Welcome

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

I first heard these words the day I completed my initiation as an Assassin, just days after I turned eighteen. All my life my father and uncle had raised me, my mother and aunt long dead and my only companion a small fox that I had found on the side of the road and nursed back to health.

That was the day everything changed. I had been raised my entire life to be an Assassin, and I had assisted my father on missions before, my first kill was shortly after I turned fifteen. I thought I was finally ready to face the Master, but I was wrong.

I had Kuromi, my fox, walking at my side and my dress had changed from my usual gothic black to the white robes that all Assassins wore on their missions. Dressing alike and hiding our faces with the low hanging hoods made it easier to escape and harder for our enemies to tell exactly who was hunting them. With that in mind, and my memories flashing to my training, I took a deep breath and proceeded through the doors into the Master's chamber.

The Master himself wasn't all that old, but he was my senior so I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked to his desk and stood before him, hearing the distinct sound of a pen scribbling away on paper. Those few moments seemed to last a lifetime, but finally the pen was put down and the Master spoke.

"State your full name." His voice was commanding, and rightfully so. I knew how this worked, I'd been over it so many times with my father, and I tried to calm myself before raising my eyes to look at him.

"Noxomra Lilith Ibn La-Ahd Ethyra Miles Auditore de Firenze. The fox is Kuromi, my trained and faithful companion." I hated my full name, but I had learned it and legally that was what was written on my birth certificate, so I had to state it.

"Noxomra, and Kuromi, I take it you know why you are here." The Master smiled slightly, and I nodded nervously.

"I wish to be brought into the Brotherhood, as is my right now that I am eighteen. What is my mission, Master?" I was still nervous, unsure of myself, but as Kuromi started to rub against my leg I felt a little more relaxed.

"Kill this man. He has already murdered two of our own in cold blood, and vengeance must be done." I was handed a slip of paper with a name scrawled on it, and I bowed to show my thanks for being given such a mission. "Go now, young one, and may the brothers of our past guide you." I took that as my dismissal and left quickly, the room having a stifling feel that I didn't like. I knew I had a week to complete my kill, but I just wanted it over with so I went to find the man named on the slip.

It only took me two days to find him and learn his routine. He lived alone, and his only living family was distant relatives. He would be an easy mark, and on the night of my second day hunting him I easily picked the lock to his apartment and slipped inside, locking the door behind me and hiding until he came home. That was when I struck, slipping the hidden blade my father had given me deep into his neck and pulling it back, watching as the blood spilled out and he collapsed to the floor, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"For my brothers that you have killed. Rest in peace." I stood over him as he died, then closed his eyes with my gloved fingers. It was strange for me to see a kill so up close, I was used to killing guards from a distance with throwing knives. It made me nervous, but I swiped a pure white dove feather across the blood and left through a fire escape, heading back to the guild and presenting the feather to the Master. I was told to wait, so I pulled out a pocket book from my robes and began to read until the Master came back with a warm smile on his face.

"You have passed, my child. Welcome to the Brotherhood." Those words were music to my ears, and while I knew there was still a long road ahead of me I had taken the first step and that was all that mattered for the moment.

...

A/N - This one is...Well, I think that Lilith and myself might be the only ones to understand the story behind it, to tell you the truth. It would take too long to explain, so just enjoy a random little story about my AC OC.


End file.
